


Like You

by Nimaka



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, Kisses, Like 1 curse word, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimaka/pseuds/Nimaka
Summary: The sharingan is activated a little differently and Madara awakens his sharingan a little bit earlier.





	Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Yo here's just a super quick thing I wrote. :3 Hope you like it!

Hashirama stared.

And stared.

One swirling tomoe in each eye, a sea of red met his gaze.

He'd heard about it, the sharingan. The other clan members whispered about it, how dangerous it was, how it could trap a veteran shinobi in its genjutsu for years. This was his first time seeing it in person, though, but he knew what it was.

A part of him had known it for a while now, but for it to be confirmed, for Madara to be an Uchiha... It hurt. Not because Madara betrayed him or anything like that! But they would have to fight, when the time came.

"You idiot! You don't go around kissing people like that, out of the blue!" Madara shouted, but the hand over his lips told a different story. Madara's face was redder than he'd ever seen his friend. Almost as red as those eyes.

Hashirama kept staring.

...The Senju could call them ugly all they wanted, but those sharingan eyes shone red like gems, and Hashirama felt drawn in. They were actually really pretty, red like his brother's eyes, but even redder than that.

"...What?" came out a little softer, more nervously.

Oh yeah, he kissed Madara.

(It was a spur of the moment thing. Madara made a face that made butterflies flutter in his belly and he just kind of moved forward all of a sudden. 

...Madara's lips were soft. It was nice, and Hashirama wanted to kiss him again.)

He should've probably said something.

"Madara... your eyes..."

"My eyes- oh shit!" the Uchiha ran over to the river and pulled around his eyes, as if to widen them further. The boy kept mumbling curses to himself.

"It's okay, Madara."

"No, it's not! It wasn't supposed to- I can't believe it was you of all people! How am I supposed to explain this?" Madara groaned, pulling at his spiky hair.

"Madara, it's okay. Look," Hashirama said as he brought his hands together to form a seal.

Little flowers sprung from the ground around them.

"Mokuton..." Madara paused for a moment before those red eyes lit up in realization, "You-!?"

"I'm a Senju so this is good! Great, even! We can bring our clans together!" If they just thought of the positives, things would surely be okay.

Madara sunk to the ground with an even louder groan, reminiscent of Tobirama when Hashirama said something particularly out there.

"That's not how it works, Hashirama..."

"Sure it is!" Hashirama plopped down beside him and held his friend's hand, looking into those red eyes again.

"Don't look at them! Don't you know how the sharingan works!?" Madara's eyes darted away from him.

"I can't help it, they're so pretty..."

The one little black tomoe in each eye spun around a lot at that, swirling faster and faster as Madara's face slowly turned even redder. The Uchiha buried his face in his hands.

"You're an idiot. I can't believe I'm actually in love with an idiot."

Hashirama only laughed and moved in for another kiss, on his friend's cheek this time, and watched as that red face somehow turned even redder.

They'd make it work.

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the middle of reading Sasuke angst and this popped into mind. I don't know how.
> 
> I like to think that Madara doesn't know how to turn off the sharingan and has to ask a clan member.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! Comments, feedback, and stuff are always appreciated and welcome!! ♥♥♥


End file.
